


It wasn't a Lie

by celestialteapot



Category: Matilda - Roald Dahl, Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Agatha wasn't lying, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Agatha wasn't lying about Magnus's fate. TW: suicide





	It wasn't a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Roald Dahl book, I have no reason to believe Magnus didn't kill himself.

Agatha returned from her early morning run to find Jenny standing outside Magnus's room, trying to peer through the keyhole.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at the child.

"Daddy won't open the door," Jenny replied, staring up at her aunt.

Agatha frowned at the child. She had left a little before six for her run and had mentally noted that it was unusual for Magnus not to be already up and about. Pushing Jenny aside, she knocked sharply on the door. "Magnus?"

There was no answer.

A slightly uneasy feeling started to manifest itself at the bottom of her stomach. "Magnus!" She knocked again, this time more forcefully. 

Beside her, Jenny's lip started to quiver: "Is daddy okay?"

"He's just being lazy." Agatha asserted, trying the door handle but finding the door locked. "Magnus! Open this door immediately!"

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was Very Wrong so after trying the handle a second time, she put her shoulder to the door. It only took a few go's before she had forced the door.

Immediately, she saw Magnus hanging in the walk-in-wardrobe she'd always thought so indulgent. In one quick movement, she scooped up Jenny who had been trying to see around her legs and threw her into her room...then locked the door. Heart pounding slightly, Agatha took a moment to compose herself before going back into Magnus's room.

"You stupid, weak, ridiculous man!" She berated him. "Leaving me with that foul, disgusting little brat?!" She spent a few more moments berating him before after a long composing breath, she went to phone the proper authorities. 

No one really questioned why Jenny had been locked in her room and Agatha was praised for her quick thinking which had prevented Jenny from seeing her father hanging there. In an unusual act of kindness, Agatha told Jenny that her father had been very unwell in the night and died peacefully. It was only years later when Jenny learned the truth, but by then it was a truth she had trouble believing.


End file.
